Carbide materials are often used in high-temperature applications. Tantalum carbide (TaC), for example, is utilized in forming booster rocket motor nozzles. While TaC is chemically compatible with the aluminum propellant and has a high melting point, other properties, such as strength, thermal shock-resistance, and ultimately durability in applications wherein components are stressed under rapid temperature changes leave much to be desired. However, few materials meet the initial temperature resistance requirements, and as such, TaC continues to be used.